Blue Streaks
by ForeverBlue90
Summary: A relationship between Tea and Seto end in heartache and betrayal. Can her parents' promotion change her life? As she grows in America she builds a resolve and returns to Domino with vicious intent.
1. Prologue

Hey! Everyone this is my first story! And its will probably be an azureshipper but if you review and give other couple suggestions it might and probably will change! After all fans come first!

Remember this is my first so please no flames just constructive criticism! Kk anyway hope you like it!!

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own****if I did I wouldn't need to write this story!**

**What have I ever done!**

**Prologue**

Téa was so happy she couldn't believe she was finally turning 16! Today was Téa's birthday. She was having an amazing day so far. All her classes were fun for a change and had received wonderful presents from her aunt. As Téa was walking down the hall someone had bumped into her and almost knocked her off balance. This someone grunted.

"Watch where you are going Gardener" he snapped. Téa's heart skipped a beat at hearing her crush's deep and sexy voice, but just because he was her crush it doesn't mean she will let him trample all over her,which is why she decided to stay as cold as she could so that Seto wouldn't suspect her true feelings.

"Well excuse me, Kaiba, but YOU were the one that walked into ME!" she barked at him, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh feisty today aren't we Gardener?" he said with amusement in his voice. Seto Kaibausually found getting on Téa Gardener's nerves a very amusing thing to do. But today, he felt something different. He stared at her, taking in her perfect body and stunning blue eyes. Something stirred in him he wasn't sure what it was…. But it was there.

"Well that's because I have been having a good day and I don't want you to ruin it for me" she said simply.

"Oh is that so?" he asked getting a little curious about Téa's 'good day'.Not only was he curious, but he was also lured by her feisty spirit. Much to his surprise Téa was about to say something but he interrupted her. "Oh let me guess you finally convinced the mutt you call a friend to take a shower." Téa glared at the tall brunette.

"Oh shut up Kaiba! You are such a jerk you know that! And why do you always pick on Joey!? Do you like him or something! " she yelled at him causing everyone in the hallway to look at them. She was about to start yelling at him when she was interrupted.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Gardener in my office right now!" came the strict voice of the principal. The principal was a tall and friendly looking lady, her sparkling green eyes showed her anger and disappointment.

The principal sat behind her desk and signaled for the two teens to sit on the two chairs facing her. "You two are two of the best students in the school!! I didn't expect you two to be yelling at each other in the halls!! And as punishment you will both have detention after school today! However it will not go on your portfolio because it was your first offence."

"What, I don't have time for stupid detention! I have a billion dollar company to run!" Seto spat trying to sound intimidating. 'Here we go again' Téa Thought to herself.

Téa just nodded at the aging principal,knowing that arguing will get her nowhere.

"Would you like to have detention for a week then!?" she asked just as intimidating if not more. Kaiba just glared at the women and walked out of her office.

That day went very well, until detention of course. Téa walked into the detention room to find Kaiba already sitting there. Téa walked in, greeted the detention supervisor and went to sit next to Kaiba since there were only two desks in the room other than the teacher's desk.

The supervisor got up and began speaking. "Alright you two, you are required to sit here for an hour. I need to do some unfinished business and I will be back in 45 minutes. I expect you two to be quiet until I get back!" As soon as the supervisor left Téa took out a book and began reading. She hadn't noticed Kaiba walking towards her until he was right beside her. She sighed "What do you want Kaiba?" she asked clearly not in the mood to talk to him.

"Gardener what are you talking about? I wasn't planning to talk to you! I need to use the bathroom." He said in his usual cold and arrogant tone. Téa flushed deep red in embarrassment. Kaiba just smirked and headed towards the bathroom. 'she looks cute when she blushes…no wait I DID not just say Yugi's cheerleader is cute!

He soon returned, went back to his seat and began typing on his laptop. The rest of detention went by quickly and the two were dismissed.

Téa walked outside and noticed that it was pouring outside. She cursed under her breath for forgetting her umbrella and started walking home in the rain. The rain was pouring heavily on her and she could feel every tiny little raindrop hit her. She shivered and continued walking while thinking about why she would like Seto Kaiba! The most arrogant man in the world.

'_Why would I like him he is such a jerk I mean he is good looking and everything but his personality is a throw off! And the ass got me my first detention today! What a…huh has already stooped raining.'_ She stopped and turned around to see Seto Kaiba standing there holding an umbrella over their heads.

Her Oceanic Blue eyes met his metallic blue eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages, before she started walking away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back under the umbrella.

She looked into his eyes, all the coldness that she usually saw in his eyes was gone. This time, she saw something different, something that was more like passion and care. And the touch of his hands, still firm and strong made her feel safe. At that time she knew that this was it, this was the moment she had been dreaming about for many nights.

The two kept staring into each other's eyes and began drawing closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tea never wanted that moment to end but when they finally broke the kiss, Kaiba bent down a little.

"We should do this more often" he whispered seductively. Shesmiled at him and took his hands in hers. They stood there for a long time, staring at each other, not even caring about the rain pouring down on them.

For Téa, it seemed like it was the beginning of a never-ending dream.

**That's it for chapter 1!! Hope you liked it!! And review!!**


	2. Betrayed!

**Hey everyone again!! Not many reviews and a flame! Well I guess that's life! Oh well here is chapter 2 for all you guys that care! Enjoy! **

** And special thanx to lalaina! OO! for helping with the chapters!!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own yugioh!**_

**Betrayed!**

It was an ordinary day for the beautiful brunette. Téa gardener was having an ordinary boring Monday. She was currently sitting in her seat pretending to be listening to the extremely boring Mr. Andrew. Mr. Andrew was a middle age man with large black eyes and a balding head; he was a short and very talkative man. Téa really didn't care what he was talking about, she was too busy thinking about her handsome and mysterious boyfriend 'oh seto… I can't wait to give you our 6 month anniversary present'.

Téa sighed remembering the first time they started dating.

"So,miss Gardener how do you propose we would solve this problem?" Mr. Andrew asked. Téa being snapped out of her trance quickly looked at the board and quickly thought of a solution in her head.

"Um…… you would use the pop off the exponent rule to simplify the equation and then you solve it as you normally would from there." She said satisfied with her answer.

"Well done, Miss Gardener, but try not to space out again." He said clearly not happy that she was able to solve the solution.

"Sorry sir" Téa said sheepishly as she got back to doing her work. The rest of the lesson went by rather fast.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, Téa quickly run to her locker to pick up her stuff. Then, she rushed out of school and headed towards her house. When she got there, she ran to her room and started to get ready. An hours later, she looked at the watch. It was already 7 p.m.

"Seto will be here in less than a minute and I'm not even ready yet" Téa thought to herself.

She quickly put on the new dress she had bought two days ago and then started fixing her hair. At 7.30p.m, she went downstairs to wait for her boyfriend. He was late which was very unlike him!

"This is weird Seto Kaiba is never late!" she told herself. She switched the TV on and tried to concentrate on what was on the screen but she couldn't. Then she started thinking about Seto. He had been acting a little weird for the past few days. Every time she called him, he was always busy and never had much time to talk to her anymore. And whenever he said something to her, he ended up shouting at her. She couldn't help but think that something was wrong. She had been so busy thinking about their 6 months anniversary, she didn't realize how distant he was really was, until now.

She shook her head, thinking that she was just being pathetic. She looked at the clock, it was already 9 p.m and her boyfriend hadn't arrived yet. She picked up her cell phone and started dialing Seto's number but his phone was switched off. So she then called his house.

"Kaiba mansion, may I help you"

"Hello! My name is Téa Gardener. I'm looking for Mr. Seto Kaiba."

"Sorry madam but Mr. Kaiba is not here"

"Oh! Do you know where he might be?"

"I'm sorry madam but I'm afraid I can't tell you!"

"What!? Listen, Seto Kaiba is my boyfriend and I think I have the right to know where he is!? ………I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that….never mind, but please can you tell me where Mr. Kaiba is?"

"He said something about going to a restaurant called……Le petit…"

"Le petit Paris! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome……………bye!"

After putting the receiver down, Téa picked up her keys, her bag and Seto's present, she headed for her car and drove to "le petit paris". (ok in this story your allowed to drive when your 16) "Le petit Paris…" Téa thought. "That's where Seto and I are supposed to go. But how come he didn't come to pick me up?..." Téa was even more confused.

When she got to the restaurant, she was shocked to see Seto's Porsche in the parking lot. She walked slowly into the restaurant and started looking through the mass of people inside. After a while, she finallyspotted him. Seto was sitting alone at a table, gazing at the floor. Téa could see that the table was set for two. Candles were lit on the table and in the centre, there were red and pink roses, Téa's favorite flowers. She smiled and started walking towards Seto. As she was about to reach the table, a girl with long auburn hair appeared next to him and they started kissing passionately. Téa was so shocked, she couldn't even move her feet. After a moment, Téa took a closer look at the girl and then, she realized who the girl was… It was her supposedly best friend, Serenity. Téa was shaking. She didn't know what to do. She was hurt and betrayed but at the same time she was angry and she felt like a fool for trusting Seto. She started walking towards the exit of _'le petit Paris'_as she was about to leave she turned back and started walking towards where Seto and Serenity were sitting, holding each other's hands. She just had to confront Seto now, she was too pissed to let it slide that easy. She reached the two and stood at the corner of the table, gazing at them, tears running down her cheeks. Seto looked up and when he saw Téa, he was so shocked, he couldn't say anything. Serenity was more amused than shocked. She looked at Téa and said.

"Hey Téa! It's so nice of you to join us!" This time, she had a smirk on her face.

"Téa………What……What are you doing here?" Seto asked her.

"What do you think I'm doing here Seto? We had a date, remember? We were supposed to celebrate our anniversary today! WE were supposed to come and have dinner here but apparently, you forgot!"

"Téa, this is not what you think it is. Let me explain…."

"Well what do I think it is Seto?... And you don't have to explain anything. I'm actually not as stupid as you think I am. I know exactly what's going on here. And anyway, since when does Seto Kaiba give an explanation? I thought you were the one who LISTENED to people's explanation…."

"Téa, don't be so dramatic!" Serenity said "Why do you always have to act as if you were the little innocent victim! Let me tell you something Téa, THIS is life. For many years, I have watched you, pretending to be your friend. You ruined every thing for me. YOU were the one that the boys loved, YOU are the one who is smart, and YOU are the one who gets straight A's. But it's MY game now Téa! Well what can I say; all is fair in Love and War…."

Téa couldn't believe what Serenity was saying. She wanted to run away but then she realized that she couldn't walk away from this situation, even if it meant loosing the guy she loved and being heartbroken. Ignoring Serenity, she turned to Seto, who was starring at anything but her.

"You know, since we started dating, I thought you really changed. I believed every word you said, I admired everything you did and I thought you really were a nice guy but I was wrong Seto or should I say _**Kaiba**__" _she said the last word with venom.

"You will always be the cold and mean and self centered Seto Kaiba and nothing will ever change that. And guess what, even though I feel hurt and betrayed and even though I lost the person I love, it's you that I feel sorry for. I just don't understand."

"What have I ever done to you? Why Seto? Is love another kind of game to you? Is it one of your hobbies to hurt people's feelings?..."

Téa tried to hold back her tears. She started to walk away from them but then she turned back again and throwing the present at him, she said: "By the way, Happy anniversary!" she then ran out of the restaurant and got in her car where she cried for a long time before driving away.

_**AGAIN!!**_

_**MANY**_** thanks to lalaina!! For helping me write the story!!! Love ya and we NEED to start with chapter 3!! **


	3. Enough is Enough!

**HEY!! U guys it's me again!! LoL sorry it took us a while to write this story!! But its here!! So anyway! Hope u like it!! Till the next chapter!! **

**AGAIN!! MANY! MANY!!! THANX To Lalaina for helping me write this story!! Thanx SAID!!**

**Disclaimer:** AHM!! The author doesn't feel like doing this! So…. HE DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH!!!

_**Enough is enough**_

The next morning, as soon as Téa woke up, she remembered the scene from the night before.

'_So that's it.' She thought. 'It looks like my fairy tale has turned into a nightmare.' _Téa sighed and turned her head to look at the picture on the table. It was a picture of her and Seto, their arms around each other, both smiling at the camera. She couldn't help but cry for a while, remembering the good times she had spent with him.

"Don't be stupid, Téa" she told herself "it's over now. Forget Seto Kaiba."Téa grabbed the picture and threw it in the dustbin. _"_Goodbye, Seto_!" _she said and sighed again. All the hurt that she felt the night before had turned into anger. She needed to talk to someone who could at least understand her. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. She grabbed a snack and walked out of the house. She went straight to the game shop, where she knew she would find her friends. At least they would be on her side.

When she came in, the guys were all there. She felt a little bit better at the sight of her friends. At least she knew that they would never betray her the way Serenity and Seto did.

"What's up Téa?"Yami said. "We were just talking about prom. Its next month and I was thinking that since you and Seto will go together, maybe we could get a ride in the limo."

Téa felt her heart ache. Prom……She was sure that Seto would go with Serenity now.

"I'm not sure I'm going to prom……" Tea said quietly.

"_What?!"_ The guys said together. "You have to go!"Joey said. "And besides you always said that this would be the best prom ever since you and Seto are dating now and……."

"Will you stop!_?"_ Téa screamed_. "_Seto, Seto, Seto…… Always Seto! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?"Joey yelled back.

"I'm sorry Joey but ……………Listen…………I broke up with Seto!"

"What?" Yami said. "Are you serious? What happened?"

Téa told them everything, from Seto's behavior to his betrayal. When she finished she couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out crying.

"Listen" Yugi said "I don't mean to be rude but……we warned you Téa, I mean we all know Seto Kaiba, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. If you had listened to us, you wouldn't be here crying right now, I mean you should have known what Seto Kaiba would do."

Téa couldn't believe what she just heard.

"But you don't understand……." She started saying "We might not be as smart as YOU, but we know something about Seto Kaiba." Tristan said "And Yugi is right. We warned you!"

"And Serenity is right too, Téa" Joey said "You have to stop being so freaking dramatic. It's just Kaiba. Get over it! You should start acting like a good friend and be there for Serenity, just like she's been there for you all those times."

"And besides I think that Serenity and Seto make a better couple! After all, both their name start with S…" Yami said "and the looks" Tristan added and they all laughed. But Téa was so shocked she couldn't even open her mouth. How could they… while they were laughing Tea stared.

'_How could they…… I mean I have always been there for them and they know how much I loved him…' _ Téa was so deep in shock that she didn't notice Serenity walk in. But once she did all her shock and pain turned into blind rage. Téa tried her hardest not to snap and beat the living shit out of the younger girl.

"Oh Téa you're here!" she said in a sugar sweet voice. _'Oh that bitch is playing innocent as usual' _Téa thought as she subconsciously clenched her fist.

Téa looked straight into Serenity's eyes, who was also starring at her. There was a long and awkward silence as the two enemies starred at each other. Finally, Joe spoke.

"Um….. so Serenity, um……..I heard that you and Seto are an item now…"

"Oh! I see." Serenity said, turning to face the guys. "So you guys have been informed! Well, yes, Seto and I are going out now……….Actually we've been going out for three months. We went to celebrate our three months anniversary yesterday. It was so cool and so romantic! And look at the present that Seto gave me." Serenity pointed at a big diamond ring on her finger.

Téa almost fainted at the sight of the ring. It looked a bit like the one that Seto had given to her when they started dating.

"Wow! That's awesome Serenity!" Yami said "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, Serenity, I can tell you're really happy. Congratulations!" Tristan said.

Téa couldn't believe her friends' attitudes. There she was, trying to hold her tears and all her friends could think about was some stupid ring and how happy Serenity was. Didn't they care about her at all?

"Well, all I can say is, we have to celebrate!" Joe said. "How about a pizza at…………………?"

"Sounds good to me!" Serenity said.

"Yeah, Let's go!" Everyone else cheered and headed for the door.

"So what do you think Téa? Wanna come?" Yami said.

Téa couldn't believe what she just heard. She just couldn't bear it anymore. She knew she was about to snap.

"I'll tell you what I think!" Téa started shouting. "I thought you guys were my friends! I thought I could trust you but once again I was wrong. How could I have been so stupid, trusting you guys? And you know what's ironic? You always say that you don't like Seto, you never backed me up when I was dating him, but when little serenity dates that ass you guys are all giddy!! I never asked you to do anything for me before, but for once, all I needed form you was some kind of support but as usual all you say is Téa no, Téa you will get hurt, Téa u traitor!! I should have known! I should have known you guys would act like this…LIKE JERKS!!"

"Come on Téa, don't be so stupid!" Yami said. Téa just ignored him.

"You know what hurts the most, the fact that not even a single one of you realize how hurt I feel. But it doesn't matter, right? After all you guys have Serenity to adore now, I'm sure she'll get you a ride on the limo!" Téa couldn't say anything anymore and burst out crying. She ran quickly outside, feeling as lost and betrayed as ever. Then, she turned back and looked at Serenity.

"The game might be yours now" She said "but I'll be back."

"You think you're scaring me? Oh Please!" Serenity said.

"Well, we'll see about that." At that moment, Seto came in the game shop, almost bumping into Téa.

"Why if it isn't little Gardener……ah whats wrong? Did you realize you mean nothing to us?"

"_Enough is Enough!" _Téa shouted. Seto was taken aback by the tone of Téa's voice.

"Don't mind her!" Serenity said in her sweet voice. "Téa here is just being a little dramatic…as usual."

Téa just looked at Seto, then at Serenity and then she stared at all her "friends". "You know, a heart can be a wonderful thing but a dangerous weapon when broken." Then she ran out, feeling a mixture of anger and pain.

_**Authors note:**_

_YEP!! This is the longest chapter we have ever written SAID! (That's my friends nick name! inside joke!!) Anyway hope u liked it!!_

_R & R!! hn lets see…… the pairings! Ok this story will probably about 15 chapters long……… maybe longer or even a sequel depending on u guys!!… I guess u can start voting for a pairing!! Any pairing is welcome except yaoi or yuri! Oh and there will probably be a few OCs soon! And then u can choose from them too!!! Anyway start voting!!_

_Tea: it better be someone nice, kind and LOYAL!! _

_Lalaina: how about…… Bakura… or Allister!! OR MARIK!! MWHAHAHHAHAHA _

_Tea and author back away Me: um Lalaina aren't they a little TOO evil and sinister..._

_Lalaina: WHO GIVES A DAMN!! THEY ARE HOT…… well Bakura needs a tan… BUT STILL!!_

_Me: 00!! __**Who gave her the key to her evil side!!! **_

in an alley

Marik holds up sugar: thanx to this Tea WILL BE MINE!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

back in studio

Me: Lalaina she should be with someone that treats women nicely like Ryou! Not with someone that just wants to screw her!!

Lalaina: Well I like men who like sex!

Me: SLUT!

Lalaina: holds up little fist U SEE THIS!!

Me: NO LALAINA DON'T!! Me gets knocked out by little fist

Lalaina: Now that He is out the way……… I will pair Tea with someone EVIL!! MWHAHAHAHA

Tea: Don't I get a say in this??

Lalaina: huh? Say in what Tea……… what happened to Roy?

Tea: sweat drop Psycho

Lalaina: smiles sweetly please review!


	4. Iam NOT your bloody secretary!

**Hey guys iam back!! Sorry for the late update! Its been hectic and we have exams! ******** anyway this is chapter four! Oh again thank you so much said!! Lol! Anyway please update and give me feedback! Cause this chapter was kinda rushed! **

**Hope you enjoy! ******

_**Disclaimer; **__When pigs fly I will own yugioh!!_

**IAM NOT YOUR BLOODY SECRETARY!**

On Monday, Téa walked slowly through the school's hallways. She went through her speech one more time when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry……" she started saying but stopped when she saw that it was Seto.

"Watch it, Gardener!" he said coldly and walked away. _'Why? Seto why?'_

Téa looked at him for a second and then made her way slowly to the ball room for assembly. When she got there, she spotted her friends glancing coldly at her but she didn't care. She made her way to one of the empty chairs in the front row and sat down quietly, pretending to be listening to the principal. "_I hate this town" _she said to herself. _"If only I could leave." _Téa sighed and looked around her. Everyone seemed to be so happy. Then she saw Serenity, sitting next to Seto, starring at her. When she saw that Téa was looking at her, she smiled and rested her head on Seto's shoulder. Before Téa could do throw a list of curses towards serenity, the principal called her up to make the student council's speech. Téa walked up to the stage and took out the paper where she had written her speech. Then she sighed and began to talk but as soon as she started, someone yelled "Get out of here, friendship freak, no one wants to listen to you and your bloody rants!" Téa recognised Joey's voice. She looked up and saw her friends laughing. She tried to ignore the tears that were almost running down her cheeks and started her speech once again.

"As you all know today the student council has decided to postpone the prom because the president Seto Kaiba plans to……"

As Téa was saying those words, she saw Seto glancing coldly at her. Then she stopped and thought to herself _"This is stupid! They will never care for me for some idiotic reason! So why even try!" _She grabbed the paper, tore it into small pieces and said

"You know what, I'm done! Screw this! I am not Seto Kaiba's secretary, I am not his slave! If he has something to say, then he can use his own bloody mouth."

After she had said that, she picked up her bag and headed for the door. As she walked out, the principal yelled after her "Ms Gardener! You are in serious trouble! Get back in here!" But Téa didn't even look back. She ran to her car and drove home as fast as she could.

When she got there, she opened the door and ran to her room. Fortunately, her parents were both at work. She sat on her bed and started crying. _'Why me I have never done anything to deserve this! I always try to be friendly but nnoooo! They all think TEA GARDNER is just a bloody good for nothing, boy wanna be, friendship freak!... oh I will show them!' _she wiped her tears and decided that she will not cry and become depressed over her sorry, sad excuses for friends! She got off her bed and walked to her wardrobe and began clearing her clothes. 'Fine_ we'll start with changing my so called boyish clothes! Then I will work on my attitude.' _

She cleared her wardrobe of all her boyish t-shirts, shorts and jeans. _'ok I only have 4 t-shirts left, two skirts, my tight white pants and a pair of jeans…. Ok I guess I have to shopping!' _she took out her black skirt with her favourite white top. Then, she grabbed her black heels and put on her shiniest necklace. She looked at herself in the mirror. _"Hum….sexy but innocent, that's exactly the look I wanted! Now it's time to hit the mall!"_

She ran to her parents' room, sprayed some of her mom's perfume '_Delicious Apple'_ on her neck, grabbed her mom's credit card and ran downstairs. On the way out, she took a final look at herself in mirror and smirked. '_It's time for the new Tea Gardener to make her entrance at the mall!' _She got into her night black Mercedes and started driving to the shopping centre.

She got there five minutes later and parked her car at the nearest spot. As soon as she got out of her car, she headed for "Dolce and Gabana", the most stylish, expensive store in Domino. When she got there, she began looking through the newest range of jeans when a tall blonde teenager approached her.

"Hi, do you need any help? You seem a bit lost". Tea looked at him from the corner of her eyes and said "Uh no…Thanks but I can manage it _alone_!" emphasizing the alone bit so he would get the hint.

The blonde guy smirked and said "Don't be so defensive, babe, you know I just want to help!"

"If you really want to help me………..Fuck off!" She walked away, leaving the blonde guy speechless.

'_Oh those heels I bought are just awesome! Same with the skirts… man all that shopping has made me hungry!' _she looked around and spotted a café. "Flamingo café"

_Flashback:_

"_Mia hurry up table six is waiting!" Tea yelled from the kitchen door. Tea was working as a waitress at the Flamingo café to get some extra money for dance lessons; she has always loved dancing but her parents didn't approve of it because they thought it was a waste of time, which is why she started working at the café. _

"_Ok Tea! Here is the double cheese burger." _

"_Thanks Mia! you can go know, its only the managers son that's here and we are locking up soon." Tea shouted before going out to give the mangers son his food. _

"_Here you go. Is there anything else you would like?" She said pleasantly. The man smirked "well Pepsi and a date would be fine." Tea rolled her eyes she hated serving these people, even if he was the manager's son. He is always such arrogant jerks! Who the hell does he think I' am? Some stupid bimbo! that will obey their every command! Id rather kill myself than go out with HIM!'._

"_Sorry but I wouldn't date someone like you! As for the Pepsi… we ran out!" as she was walking away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, ever says no to me! Get it?!"_

"_Please, let go of me, you're hurting my wrist."_

"_Oh yeah?" the man tightened his grip._

"_Please let go of me! Please!" tears started to form in Tea's eyes. She tried to pull her hand away but the man didn't let go of her. Tears fell down on Tea's cheeks. _

"_Oh, don't cry, babe. You know I just want a date, that's all I'm asking you. I'll be done locking up in just a few minutes and then you and I can go hit the clubs. What do you say?"_

"_No! I will never go on a date with you, you bloody pervert!"_

"_Now, watch the attitude, Dollie!" The man raised his hand to slap Tea but someone grabbed it._

"_When the girl says no, it's no!"_

_Tea looked up and when she saw who it was, she couldn't help but smile. Seto Kaiba had just saved her from god knows what! They stared into each other's eyes. At that moment, Tea felt something that she had never really felt before. She felt dizzy and happy at the same time and she couldn't take her eyes off Seto._

"_Mind your own business, bitch. And I don't know if you have noticed but we're closed, as in we don't accept costumers anymore, especially not rich spoiled bitches like you" The man raised his other hand to hit Seto but before he could, Seto extended his nee and hit him in the stomach. The man howled and fell into a crouching position and Seto took the chance to uppercut the man in the face, the man was knocked out cold._

_There was an uneasy silence between the two as their eyes met and emotions stirred._

_End flash back_

'_The day I fell for him……' _she just stood there, in front of the place she first fell in love, when a voice brought her out of her trance.

"Gardner…"

**Authors note: well guys I' am afraid that that's it for know I was going to make the chapter really long but than decided not to!**

**Tea: Seto was so sweet… in his own way, but he was!**

**Lalaina: WAS is when he will ever be sweet again! The B…(Roy covers her mouth with his hand)mm…..**

**Roy: ah ahm ya so…… seeing as how I was knocked out last time**

**(glares at Lalaina) **

**Lalaina: um hehe sorry about that!**

**Roy: its ok I guess it wasn't entirely your fault, but anyway Tea who do yo…**

**(3 miles away!)**

**GGGGRRRRRRR**

**(back in studio)**

**Tea: w-w-what was t-that?**

**Roy: ….hey Lalaina…… I think Donella's stomach is calling… (Tea faints) … do you think she wants coffee ice cream?**

**Lalaina: YA! I hope so the last time we got her something she doesn't like she took out that bloody mallet of hers!**

**Roy: ok what did you get her?**

**Lalaina: what its your turn today! Oh crap!! no food MALET! NO ROY YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!**

**Roy: ok ok its easy! Ahm (does weird arm movements) with the power vested in being an author a big coffee ice cream will appear! **

**(Poof)**

**Lalaina: ROY YOU'RE SO STUPID! That's milk! SHE HATES MILK!! **

**Roy: hehe oops I guess I need more practice! (Lalaina and Roy argue silently) (Tea wakes up)**

**(Donella pops out of random door)**

**Tea: um guys…guys, GUYS!**

**Roy and Lalaina: WHAT! **

**Tea: She's what!! (points at a very angry Donella with a HUGE mallet!!**

**(Roy and Lalaina run screaming like little girls!) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Roy: ahm I mean( in a deep, manly voice)AHHHHH!**

**Tea: (sweatdrop)…… I will never understand those people………………**

**Donella: READ AND REVIEW!! ………… oh look a cookie!**


	5. I Will Be Back!

**Um hey people!!...sorry about the late update!! I know its summer vacation and I have more time on my hands… but I have been very VERY lazy and plus I work a little... lol anyway here is chapter five…. I highly doubt its as good as the rest but here it is anyway!**

**Enjoy ******

**Recap:**

_End flash back_

'_The day I fell for him……' _she just stood there, in front of the place she first fell in love, when a voice brought her out of her trance.

"Gardner…"

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own yugioh and probably never will. (except for the plot and a card I made up)**

**I Will Be Back**

Tea turned around to look into the face of no other than the all mighty Seto Kaiba. She couldn't help but want to turn around and run away from him. '_No! I won't run away from him! I will……' _she lost her train of thought as she looked into his alluring, deep steal blue eyes of his, that no longer held the cold and cruel look in them. She stared into his eyes trying to get a hint of the emotions in his eyes. As she was starting to feel comfortable, his eyes all of a sudden hardened into a fierce glare. Tea was frightened by the sudden change in atmosphere, she took a step back still shocked from the hate and loathing that were radiating from his steel blue eyes.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT LOOKED! So much for being the best president of Domino high. I knew it wasn't a very tactical decision letting someone as useless as you on the student council but your performance was just pathetic!!" Tea was taken aback by his words and was beginning to feel a little guilty, but calling her useless and pathetic in a public place, with people looking triggered something in her and all the emotions she felt before turned to an uncontrollable fury!!

"Well excuse me you aristocratic asshole! But making a speech for someone who broke my heart and cheated on me HARDLY deserves to get any appreciation or respect! Oh and like I said if you have something to say YOU can spend hours coming up with a speech or better yet get that attention seeking bimbo of a girlfriend to do it for you!" She yelled back at him but he didn't seem to take her seriously and he began laughing in his usual cold, mocking way.

"Gardner you are so STUPID! You actually think I didn't realize that! I was just using you! I knew that you were the stupid, shallow idiot that will do anything for the one you _loved _so why waste my time when I can get some stupid, slutty, friendship obsessed freak to waste their time._"_ he finished coating the word loved with cold and hurtful sarcasm. Tea was on the verge of crying, she couldn't take all those hurtful comments. They were adding salt to her recently opened wounds.

"Oh Gardener! Did I hurt your feelings? Did I just prove that I don't want you that NO ONE wants you! Oh and how could I overlook your dancing!? Are you sure you won't work in a disgusting, cheap bar as some filthy stri..." before he could finish Tea's hand collided with his cheek, leaving a very noticeable red mark.

"You listen to me Seto Kaiba! I am sick of you and my sinister friends! You don't appreciate ANYTHING I do! You use me like some worthless bitch! Why? I will never know! I mean tell me what have I ever done? Huh? TELL ME?" she yelled hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She was crushed, her insides were aching and burning. She wanted to know why? Why they hated her? And what she ever did to deserve this?

"ANSWER ME KAIBA WHY?" she yelled her once bright cerulean eyes flashed with anger and pain. Kaiba turned his head slowly and menacingly to face Tea. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Alright listen here you bitch no one and I mean NO ONE slaps Seto Kaiba! and you will pay for that dearly. As for why I hate…why we hate you…… I will not answer! I will let your mind suffer! Let it rot and wallow in self pity with that question, '_why'_ plaguing your worthless mind!" he hissed with a tone filled with hate and venom.

Tea couldn't take it! "I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" she sobbed. She turned and ran through the crowd that had gathered during the argument. She got to her car, threw her bags in and got into the drivers seat. She crossed her arms over the steering wheel, laid her head in her arms and cried. Letting the hot tears of pain run down her face and soak her new black blouse. '_Why? Why wont he just tell me?! What have I ever done to deserve this?'_

'_**I will tell you what you did… you were too soft Tea! You let yourself trust so many people, and where did that lead you? To a broken heart and crushed spirit!'**_ her subconscious voiced. Tea sat up wiped her tears and stared straight up at the sky. _'That's it! my subconscious is right! I am way too soft. And I promise myself that I will not get hurt like this again!' _She put her key in the ignition and started home.

On the way home she passed by the park, she stared out the window and saw a bunch of friends talking and laughing. She looked away from them and concentrated on the road. '_All those happy memories were just lies! They used me! Why?' _she stopped thinking about it as she reached her driveway and saw that her parents were home. _'What are they doing here so early?' _ She got out of the car and walked into the house to see boxes and boxes of her clothes and furniture.

"Oh hey honey I hope you got the letter we left on the fridge this morning. We are moving to Virginia tomorrow because your dad and I got offered a better paying and less exhausting job by a big company called industrial illusions! (Authors note: in this fic industrial illusions is in Virginia ok!)" her mom said coming out of the kitchen with a box in her hands.

"Well you guys could have at least told me earlier I haven't even started packing yet!" Tea exclaimed at the news. "Oh don't worry about it honey we already packed your stuff. Now go see if your dad needs help in the garage." She said as she whizzed back into the kitchen.

Tea sighed '_so typical of mom and dad to tell me that we are leaving the day before we leave' _she thought as she walked to the garage. She walked into the garage to see her dad packing some stuff into brown boxes labeled 'fun'. "Hey dad, mom sent me to help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Oh hey sugar plum, um could you just put the boxes with the same label together and…" and the hard packing began. Tea and her dad moved box after box from all over the house and put them neatly in the garage. Tea was grateful that she had stuff to do, more work means less thinking.

After a good 3 hours of packing and carrying Tea, her mom and her dad collapsed on to the plastic covered sofa. "My goodness I haven't done this much physical labor ever since Tea was born!" Tea's mom put in. The whole family began laughing "Good one Diane but what about the time in the office when…" "Chris that is a hardly appropriate topic!" her mom cut in and smacked him playfully on the arm. And they began laughing with the exception of Tea who was staring at her Parents.

Her mom Diane had long dirty blonde hair and bright azure eyes whilst her dad in contrast had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. In Tea's opinion her parents were perfect! They were playful, fun and not to nosy. They were both very good looking, or at least that's what everyone keeps telling her, they had shares in a few factories, and to top it up they were two of the best lawyers in the whole of Japan. She was very glad she still had them to rely on. Tea was brought out of her train of thought by her father. "Tea aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends? I mean you probably won't see them in a while." Tea didn't tell her parents about all the conflict in her life because she thought it will dampen the mood and her parents will become over protective and nosy. So she decided not to tell them and just pretend.

"Oh ya thanks for reminding me mom!" She kissed her parents on the cheek and ran to her room. She closed the door and than dropped herself on her bed. "Hm call my friends! Psh as if they would care if I left or not..." she said to herself before falling into a deep slumber.

Tea woke up to the sound of trucks outside her window. "What the hell is going on?" she asked groggily. She walked to her window and looked outside, she saw her dad directing some men into the garage. _'OH YA WERE MOVING TODAY!!'_ she thought happily _'OH MY GOD I haven't even gotten ready yet!'_ She ran into her bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and wrapped her waist in a towel with the picture of her favorite card printed on the front. She absolutely loved this card, it was lightning elf.

Lightning elf was a beautiful elf with long mid waist chestnut hair and enchanting blue eyes, she wore a beautiful, silver top that stopped just over her belly button. And a matching extended dress which sparkled. The dress had a big silt on one of its sides. Lightning elf also carried a very elegant bow made of white gold. Tea loved this card because her grandmother said it looked like her and it was the last card her grandmother gave her before she died. This elven maiden was one of the rarest cards in the game but Tea had never used this card before but thought it's about time that she did.

After Tea put on her underwear she settled for a simple pink skirt with a black t-shirt and a white blouse on top of it. And put on some simple black flip flops. She placed the things most precious to her, including her lightning elf card and deck in her backpack. Once she was sure she left nothing of value to her she slung her backpack on her shoulder and went downstairs.

"Tea we are going to be late hurry up!" her mom called from the drive way. "Coming mom!" Tea shouted and ran out the house and into the car. "Everyone have everything?" Chris asked.

"Yep" Tea said, she looked back one last time at the house she had lived in for most of her life, she turned her head and stared at the brightening sky, preparing herself for a new life. _'Don't worry I will be back! And I will be back to make them pay! Good bye Domino……for now' _

**Well people that's it! I hope you liked it and I know it probably wasn't one of the best chapters but I tried! Review Review and Review! Give me feed back on this chappie please and point out what I can do better and the mistakes that I did! And thanx for the support guys and a special thanx to Anshu for giving me tips on what the yugioh characters are like… oh and the card is a card I created cause I love drawing… and she will appear later when tea duels someone(hint hint).. lol REVIEW!! **


	6. Get Ready

**Ok people! This is Chapter 6! I felt bad for leaving you guys for SOOO long so I decided to update earlier! But the chapter was kinda rushed and it is not one of the most exciting chapters that I've written… anyway I want to thank…………. EVERYSINGLE ONE OF YOU! You guys have been great supporters I swear if you guys didn't review I would have never continued… and this story would just be another incomplete story on my computer…… So thanx u guys!...oh and by the way I am planning on writing a yugioh(Tea mostly)/lord of the rings fic… plz tell me your views on that idea…… **

**Enjoy ******

**Recap:**

"_Yep" Tea said, she looked back one last time at the house she had lived in for most of her life, she turned her head and stared at the brightening sky, preparing herself for a new life. 'Don't worry I will be back! And I will be back to make them pay! Good bye Domino……for now' _

_**Disclaimer: **_**sigh I don't own yugioh!**

**Get Ready**

It's been 2 years since Tea moved out of Domino and into Virginia. She settled in pretty well, her house was beautiful, her parents were happy and her school was great… for a school of course.

"Tea honey, hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Coming mom!" Tea shouted as she rn out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She opened her closet and searched through her skirts '_hm what should I wear today?' _she thought, she kept searching until she found her pink skirt with the logo 'stop staring' at the back and a black tank top with a matching strap on heels. Tea had loved the fact that she could wear anything to school, unlike in Domino where she had to wear a ridiculous uniform. She scanned herself in the mirror _'well that doesn't look to bad' _she thought as she slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking downstairs. Tea had grown a lot since Domino; she grew her silky chestnut hair down mid waist, she had also grown to be at the perfect modeling height of 5.7 feet. Her once cute, innocent features had changed to become the features of a beautiful, young woman.

Tea walked through the kitchen, grabbed an apple and gave her mom a goodbye kiss on the cheek. As she walked onto the sidewalk she stopped to take in the sweet scent of her mothers roses and bask in the sun's rays for a few seconds. She looked at her watch '_oh shit 7:20! I am going to be late……unless…' _she smirked and looked at her mom's car. '_Thank you mom!' _she ran into the house "MOM IAM TAKING YOUR CAR!" she yelled from the kitchen entrance, "JEEZ Tea I am right here no need to yell!" her mom said irately, "hehe sorry mom." Tea sheepishly apologized, snapping back to her current predicament she wasted little time, she quickly grabbed the keys from the counter and rushed into her mom's Mercedes.

She opened the window and let the wind blow her hair, _'this is the life for me…__…hey waits is that LC?' _ Tea drove slower and called out "Hey LC!" The beautiful blonde turned her head towards Tea, "Tea! Am I glad to see you!! And by the way I told you that party was NOT a good idea! I have never been late before!" Tea laughed merrily, "Well LC Since you ARE my best friend I just had to take you to Jason's… and anyway who said you'll be late? hop on!" Tea said with a smile, LC smiled back and got into the car.

"Now how did I get such a wonderful person to be my friend?" LC asked, smiling cheekily. "Well LC it all started when…

_Flashback:_

'_WHY WON'T THESE BOYS FUCK OFF!!' Tea thought angrily, normally she would've have told them to fuck off and get a life but it was her first day… and well she was believe it or not a little shy. She sat on the table next to a bunch of 'Popular' girls. The boys seemed to back down a little for some reason. Tea breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around the table and saw that most of the girls were giving her looks. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tea asked suspiciously, "Well doll face I CAN stare at you and your fakeness whenever I want!" the one sitting at the head of the table hissed and flipped her platinum hair. "Excuse me! Why are you attacking and your calling me FAKE!? have you looked in the mirror?" Tea hissed back. The girls gasped, "What did you say bitch?! Listen here and listen good I AM head cheerleader! And I rule this school! Now you can't take your hoary little ass somewhere else!" Tea was about to retort but a beautiful girl with dark blonde hair, and stunning green eyes spoke first. "Taylor you think that YOU rule this joint?? Hahaha, I knew you were a stupid Whore but come on! There has too be something working in between your ears!" The girl that Tea was talking responded by glaring at LC, "Oh sorry Lauren but did you think that YOU ruled the school!" Taylor hissed… again… LC laughed "No I don't think I rule the scThhool but I KNOW that some stupid, plastic, Barbie wanna be doesn't rule this school!" Tea couldn't take it anymore, she had wanted to laugh ever since she saw the look on Taylor's face when LC showed up… and she finally cracked, she laughed, causing all eyes to fall on her, "What?? I am sorry but that comment and Taylor face are just hilarious!" she said between fits of giggles, LC smiled at her and walked away._

_Tea got up, "well I'll see you girls later." She said cheerily and began walking away to the direction that LC had gone._

_Later during that day Tea and LC met again at a dance studio, they talked and found that they had many things in common, such as loving dance, being in the same grade and disliking Taylor. The two girls began hanging out and getting to know each other and over the past two years the girls, had developed an unbreakable bond of friendship. They did everything together, from dancing, to homework, to parties, to martial arts lessons and even work! The two girls were basically inseparable._

_End flashback_

The girls laughed together as they recapped some of the memories the two had shared together. The two sexy girls took on their colder selves when they got to the school. Tea parked her car in one of the empty parking places just outside the entrance of the school. "Hey Tea I forgot to tell you yesterday, Mr. Harrison wanted to see the both of us in his office." LC apologized while getting out of the car. "Oh don't worry about it LC! But lets get a move on before we get our first late slips." Tea joked as she got her bag and locked the car.

As usual the two girls felt all the attention on them as they walked down the halls with a strong air of confidence and grace. "Do you think they will ever stop gawking at us?" LC sighed quietly as they passed a group of boys, which caused Tea to grin. "Nope" was her simple reply before they entered the well decorated and sophistically designed office.

"Miss Gardner and Miss Cassandra, early as usual I see." Came the voice of Miss Beatrice, the secretary. Miss Beatrice is an aging woman in her mid 50s "Good morning Miss Beatrice, Mr. Harrison wanted too see us today before class begins." Tea said politely. "Ah yes dears just go in, he should be waiting." Miss Beatrice said with a smile. The two girls smiled back and walked into the principles office. Mr. Harrison the principle was a man in his 60s with very kind and optimistic features…... and a fake wig.

"Ah Tea, Lauren. Good to see you, please take a seat." Mr. Harrison suggested. Tea and LC did as they were told and waited for their principle to continue. "Ok girls as you should know every year Virginia's graduating class visits Domino for a combined graduation with Domino high's graduating class. And seeing as you two are the smartest and most exceptional students in this school I would like you both to be our representatives during the assembly that will be held for us the morning after we arrive in Domino." Tea smirked evilly.

_'Prepare yourselves guys, I am coming back!"_

**So that's it for chapter 6! OOOOHHHH next chapter they meet!! Ok people REVIEW AND REVIEW!! And again thanks SO much to my current reviewers! I really appreciate your support and PLEASE , PLEASE tell me what you think about me writing a ****yugioh(Tea mostly)/lord of the rings fic, I really want your opinions before I continue it, I already have the beginning of chapter one and the basic plot of the story. As for this story… REVIEW!! And about the pairings…… MWHAHA I won't tell you yet………… hehe actually I don't really know yet! But since one of my fans seems to LOVE triangles I will make one!**** And your opinion on what the pairing should be given to me before the next chapter…… Thanks for reading! ******


	7. Am i halucinating?

_**Alright guys iam SSSOOOOO sorry! Its been ages since I updated I know!! So I will post 2 chapters to try and make it up to guys!! Well thanks for being awesome reviewers! **_

Chap 7 

**Am I hallucinating?**

"_I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late to watch that movie!" _Serenity thought to herself as she tried to get out of bed. It was already 7.10 am and school would start in 20 minutes. She ran quickly to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and then walked over to her closet. She grabbed her favourite black skirt…mini skirt and a small white top, put on her white flip flops and quickly brushed her hair. _"Thank God, we don't have to wear those stupid uniforms on Thursdays." _She then sprayed some of her Channel perfume on her neck and ran quickly outside without even stopping for breakfast. She laughed to herself as she remembered the look on the first year student when she slapped her and took her channel. She shook her head and began running to school. Her Dad didn't allow her to drive to school so she had to run everyday just to get there on time. As soon as Serenity stepped in the classroom, the bell rang, announcing the beginning of class. Fortunately, Mr. Barden, the chemistry teacher wasn't there yet. She saw Seto sitting by himself next to the window. She walked over to him and slid into the chair next to him.

"Hey, handsome! How are you?" she asked him in her sweetest voice, whilst running her hand up his thigh.

"Fine." Seto answered coldly. Ever since Serenity and Seto had started dating, Seto always looked tense and he was always cold to her, the only time he wouldn't act this way was when they would sleep with each other. She tried her best to get his attention but he just didn't seem to care. It was as if he had someone else in mind. Serenity reached for Seto's hand but he pushed her away. At that moment, Mr B walked into the classroom. Everyone was quiet, waiting for the teacher to get settled.

"Sorry about that." Mr. Barden said. "So, as you all know, two girls from Virginia's graduating class will be visiting our school this week. They will join us today in assembly. Please try to be welcoming." He said, eyeing Serenity. He focused his gaze on the rest of the class and continued. "Anyway, let's get started with today's lesson. We are going to study the concept of moles….." Serenity zoned out as usual, she used her class time staring at guys, trying to get Seto's attention or just thinking.

She never really liked those times when other girls came to visit her school, it always diverted the guys' attentions away from her and it always made her feel stupid. Honestly she thought it was stupid how those girls tried to be smart when all they needed to do was marry a rich man. '_Who needs school anyways?_' she thought. _'The only good thing about it is all the gossip that you get to hear about all the bitches here.'_ Serenity looked around at the girls in her class and saw one of her classmate starring at Seto. She quickly took a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote: _"Don't even think about it, slut. Besides, you're not his type. He doesn't want a flat chested, pug faced freak."_ She passed the note to the girl and after making sure that she read it, she coughed and said "Bitch!" loud enough for the whole class to hear. Mr Barden turned around and starred at Serenity. She flashed him her sweetest smile and said: "Oops! I guess, once again I said the forbidden word, didn't I, Mr B?" The teacher looked at her for a second, trying not loose his temper and then he finally said: "I will see you in detention after school."

Serenity looked at the teacher and said: "Excuse me Mr B, you see the thing is I have an appointment with my hair stylist after school. Do you mind if I make a quick phone call now. I just need to inform the salon that I will be a bit late. Do you think detention will take more than 15minutes? Because I really need to get my hair done!" The teacher couldn't believe what he just heard. "Ms Wheeler. You will go to detention after school and stay there until I dismiss you. And no, you can not make a phone call now. So will you please just stay quiet for the rest of the period, which is about 15 minutes." Serenity decided that there would be no point in wasting her breath with the teacher so she stayed quiet. She wondered who Virginia's representatives would be. She wondered what they looked like. When she got bored with that, she looked around the room once again. _'This class is just so lame!'_ she thought. Finally, the bell rang and everyone started walking out the classroom. "Don't forget we're having the assembly right now guys, so make your way quietly to the auditorium." Serenity grabbed her books and followed Seto towards the big auditorium. On the way, a girl bumped into her.

"Watch it, cow!" she yelled at the girl.

"Sorry!" the girl answered meekly.

"Well, sorry is not enough! You made me drop my books and my makeup bag! What are you waiting for? Pick them up! Do you know how much I had to pay for my makeup? Obviously not, I mean, looking at your face, I bet you don't even know what mascara is!"

The girl turned red from embarrassment. She picked up Serenity's stuff quickly, handed them to her without looking at her and then ran as fast as she could towards the bathroom.

"Pathetic!" Serenity said loudly and walked away towards the auditorium. Just as she was about to go in, she caught a glimpse of two people coming in from the big entrance door. At first she didn't pay attention to them but then something made her jump. One of the girls had a blue backpack that looked exactly like the one that Tea used to have. "What the hell?" she yelled. Everyone stared at her but she didn't care. She took a closer look at the girl but could not really recognise her. She was too far away. She shook her head and thought: _'It can't be Tea! No! I must be hallucinating! I personally made sure that that bitch would stay far away from this town. After what I said to her, she can't have the nerves to show up here! No way!'_ Serenity smiled, remembering what she had said to Téa that day she confronted her:

"_Why do you always have to act as if you were the little innocent victim! Let me tell you something Téa, THIS is life. For many years, I have watched you, pretending to be your friend. You ruined every thing for me. But it's MY game now Téa! Well what can I say; all is fair in Love and War…."_

Serenity walked into the big room and sat next to Seto. She knew that everyone was starring at her but that was exactly what she wanted. _'That's right, keep starring at me, freaks. You know you love me!'_ she thought to herself and laughed quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7!! Hope you liked it review review!... **


	8. Its on!

**As I promised! CHAPTER 8 WITH CHAPTER 7!!!! Right this is the first confrontation! Hope you like it. **

Chapter 8

**Oh my God, it IS her!**

'_This is so boring!'_ Serenity thought to herself. She couldn't stand assemblies. This one was exceptionally boring. The girl she had caught a glimpse of hadn't shown up yet, she felt suddenly anxious and sick inside. She couldn't wait to see who Virginia's representatives were. Finally, the principal came over to the microphone and said: "Well, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The representatives from Virginia's graduating class are here. And we actually have a surprise for you. So without making you wait any longer, please help me welcome Virginia's representatives: Miss Lauren Cassandra and Miss Téa Gardener!" As Téa and Lauren walked onto the stage, the room became quiet. Serenity could not believe her eyes! Right there, standing in the stage, facing her, was Téa Gardener, her biggest and worst enemy. She wanted to scream. She wanted to go on the stage and punch Téa right away.

"_How dare she come here now?"_ Téa was starring straight at Serenity. She was wearing jeans and a black top and black flip flops. She looked very casual but one thing was for sure, she looked way better than Serenity wanted her to look. She looked at Seto who was sitting next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off Téa. Serenity felt rage and jealousy inside her. There was still an awkward silence in the room. Finally the principal said: "Well, come on, let's welcome our guests!" Everybody started clapping. Everyone was smiling now. That is, everyone but Serenity. Téa and Serenity kept starring at each other for the rest of the assembly.

By the time the assembly ended, it was break time. As soon as Téa walked into the cafeteria, most of the kids said hi to her and started talking to her as if everything was normal. _'See, all fake!'_ Serenity thought. _'One minute they are surprised to see her and the next minute they are at her feet._' Serenity felt sick. She kept looking at Téa and all she could think of was '_I hate that bitch!'_

Serenity did not have the time to talk to Téa during lunch so as soon as class ended, she walked quickly towards the entrance of the school. She just knew that she would find Téa there. As she walked, someone suddenly said:

"Looking for me?"

Serenity turned around and saw Téa standing there.

"Well, well. Look who decided to come back! Our little Téa Gardener!" She tried to hide the anger in her voice by pretending to smile sweetly at Téa. "I see you haven't changed a bit. Still as rude and annoying as you have always been….Actually, I take that back. I think you did change a little bit though. Did you put on some weight? No I think it's just that you lost some of your intelligence…"

Téa laughed at Serenity's comment. "Jesus! Woman get a life and learn how to form an comprehendible insult! I mean come on listen to yourself. You are still exactly the same. I remember the good old days, what did people use to call you again? Hum..let me think…Oh yeah, I think some people used to call you a… yes a mutt! Why? Because you my ugly little poodle."

Serenity could feel the iciness in her voice. She couldn't control it anymore. She moved closer to Téa and said: "Ok, now listen Gardener. You and I both know that nothing is ever going to be okay between us! And even if I have to use violence, I swear, I will make you suffer so much, you will never even THINK about coming back here!"

Tea just starred at serenity and scoffed. "I wont waste my breath on such stupid comments."

"You wait and see." Serenity warned.

"Well, don't waste your time Serenity because I told you I would come back and now that I am here, I do not intend to go anywhere until I have made you and your little friends pay for every single drop of pain you put me through!"

Serenity laughed. "My friends? They were YOUR friends in the first place. Keep dreaming, Gardener, you could never do anything to me!."

"We'll see about that! It's funny because you've always said that you deserve everything that you have. Well, I agree. I mean you have my ex-boyfriend now, you have my ex-friends now. And you know, the word Ex kind of implies that I had them before you did. So, you know what, thanks for picking up my trash.!" Tea retorted calmly.

"What me pick up YOUR trash! Never."

"You cant be serious the evidence is in your face, could you really be that stu..…." At that moment, Serenity grabbed Téa's wrist.

"Now, you listen to me, bitch. It is my game now! So you better pack your bags and go back to wherever you live now!"

"Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist." Tea warned in a deathly cold tone. Serenity's eyes went wide and she quickly let go of Tea's wrist.

"What the hell do you want? Go back." Serenity yelled, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"You want to know what I want? Isn't it obvious? I want to make sure you pay."

"Fine. Bring it on, bitch!" At that moment Mr B came towards the girls. "Ms Serenity. It is nice to see that you are actually, for once, trying to socialize with someone but you're supposed to be in detention. So you better get there now or you'll have to come back there every day after school and I'm sure that would not fit very nicely in your agenda."

Serenity made her way to detention, still glaring at Téa. "It's on, bitch!" She said before she turned around and walked away.

Tea smirked _'you will all pay.' _

**Right guys chapter 8!!! How did you like the confrontation? Did Tea seem different?? Review Rievew…. As for the pairing I still wont tell you!! I havnt even started the next chapter but it will probably be a confrontation scene between Tea/kaiba or Tea/friends!!! And I am sry this chapter is a little short… I promise the next one will be longer!**


	9. Dancing with fairies

…**.ehehe… hey fans… sorry about the HUGE delay…. I've been really busy with school and other crap, didn't have much time… but hey I am back right…? XD anyways, here is chapter 9… sooo recap, Tea is back in town.. and she is ready to begin her plot against her betrayers.**

**P.S: I'd like to thank **_**" aka Rouge"**_** thanks, your review inspired me to get back to writing… you seemed to really like it, which is the main reason I decided to get back to it.**

_Recap:_

"_What the hell do you want? Go back." Serenity yelled, trying to hide the fear from her voice._

"_You want to know what I want? Isn't it obvious? I want to make sure you pay."_

"_Fine. Bring it on, bitch!" At that moment Mr B came towards the girls. "Ms Serenity. It is nice to see that you are actually, for once, trying to socialize with someone but you're supposed to be in detention. So you better get there now or you'll have to come back there every day after school and I'm sure that would not fit very nicely in your agenda."_

_Serenity made her way to detention, still glaring at Téa. "It's on, bitch!" She said before she turned around and walked away. _

_Tea smirked 'you will all pay.' _

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Dancing around fairies**_

Téa sat at her oak desk that was provided by the hotel. She's been sitting there for at least an hour, thinking of the perfect way to make each of her friends suffer.

In Joey and Tristan's case, she decided she would post a picture everywhere of them kissing when they were drunk… and that was some seriously feisty kiss… As for Yugi, she still hadn't decided. Yami was a difficult one, until she came up with something more suitable; she decided she would just beat him in a duel. Now, Serenity and Seto were still undecided upon. She couldn't think of anything cynical enough, but she has time. She'll wait till she gets a suitable plan.

Téa yawned, she was getting tired of formulating a plan. She decided a walk in the long forgotten domino park would do her some good. After all, Téa always used to go to the park when she was stressed or tired, how she missed Domino Park when she was in America. Sure America had some wonderful scenery and spas, but Domino Park had a special place in her heart, it's where she grew up, where she discovered who she was.

Téa headed towards her closet. She hadn't brought a lot of clothes from the states, because well, she figured she'd be shopping like crazy in Domino. She took out her curve hugging jeans and her white, furry boots. She took off her current tank top and put on a white turtle neck sweater.

Checking that she had cleaned her room before she left, Téa made her way to the kitchen, looking for L.C, instead she found a note on the fridge. "_Jeez finally Téa your finally out of your damned room!! Girl, your plotting too much! Come on enjoy being back in your city, I am! As your probably wondering where I am, I'll let you know, I am at the museum. That magic stuff you told me intrigued me, so I am just checking it out_." Téa shrugged, '_Well I hope she has fun at the museum…' _

Téa being the nature loving active type, decided to walk to the park instead of drive there. She smiled as she walked past familiar buildings and smelled the forest of Domino Park. She closed her eyes and remembered the games she used to play, she giggled and hoped to steps forward, 2 to the left, 2 to her right and then touched her toes.

People on the streets were either smiling at her, having experienced her feelings, whilst others were sceptical about allowing someone that does that on the street. Téa for once in about 2 years didn't care. She just kept on smiling and walked towards the park, twirling here and there. Téa's eyes lightened up with joy as she stopped in front of the umbrella shop. She used to always come by here on the way to school, and a friendly old man would always greet her, and give her candy when he saw her looking gloomy. She decided to pay him a visit. She stepped into the store, smelling the familiar scent of Indian tea. She walked up to the counter, expecting to see the old man when she stopped dead in her tracks, there in front of her was an extremely attractive man. His blue eyes scanning the book, whilst he ran his hand through his thick white hair, he wore a tight fitting black t-shirt, making his toned body very visible. Téa realized she was ogling him and composed herself.

She coughed to get his attention, "Um do you know where Mr., Heitman is?" she asked politely. The dashing man looked at her, checking her up and down before answering. "Sorry, he isn't here at the moment, but how may I help you?" Téa shivered, she had always found foreign accents sexy. His accent was definitely British and his voice was deep and commanding.

The man waved his hand in front of her face, "hello Miss, Miss, are you alright?" Téa snapped out of her thoughts and blushed a beautiful pink. "Oh, I am sorry I was just remembering the…uh… times I had in here. Well uh, can you just tell Mr. Heitman I say hi, I'll be off now, thanks for your help." She said hurriedly, feeling like it was getting a little too hot in here. The man gave her a curious look and went back to his seat, she gaped at him, a goodbye would've been nice. Téa glared at him. Making sure he saw her glare before she made her way to the door.

Frustrated at the man's lack of manners, Téa continued down towards the park. She felt something hit her shoulder, she swore and hoped to good it wasn't bird poop. Looking up a drop of water hit her cheek and she sighed, relieved it wasn't bird crap. She shrugged off the rain, saying that, it'll just drizzle for a bit.

When she got to the park, the drizzling got heavier. Téa cursed her reason and ran under a tree. Hoping, praying that the rain would stop and spare her a wet, white sweater. She growled at the irony, she was just in an umbrella shop.

Téa giving up on the rain stopping anytime soon, decided to admire the park whilst it was raining. Her gaze stopped at the familiar fountain, the statue of a fairy in the middle pouring water from its palms.

It was that same statue that got her to decide which deck she wanted to have, she smiled at the memory and decided, '_screw this!' _She ran into the rain skipping and laughing whilst the water soaked her and embraced her.

Fortunately for Téa the park was empty. No one would be walking around in the rain. It wasn't something people usually do. Rushing towards the fountain, Téa took of her already wet boots and put them on the side of the fountain as she stepped into the water. The water was only calf high, because of fear of children falling in.

Téa's merry laughter filled the park as she hoped in the fountain and splashed around. The moment was perfect. Téa had no hateful memories or emotions. No painful memories, no more aching pain. She was simply, happy…

…Unaware of the dark eyes watching her, analyzing her, imprinting her imagine in their minds.

**Alright people, that was chapter 9!! I hope it was to your liking. I did try and make this one of the chapters that was funny and cozy. Bringing out Téa's personality. Oh I introduced another character to the story, he will make an entrance.. hm, sometime. :P oh well ya so that was it plz review… and serious review, I love all my fans but can you plz make your reviews at least more then 10 words… plz.**


End file.
